


Забытая музыка

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Машина решает напомнить Финчу о некоторых вещах из его прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытая музыка

Гарольд Финч привык к эффектным появлениям мисс Гроувз. Разнообразные парики, неожиданная одежда — мало что могло удивить его в последнее время. Поэтому, когда Саманта появилась в их новом убежище с большим черным пакетом и гитарой в чехле, Гарольд сначала не удивился. 

— Вы уверены, что это одежда для меня? — уточнил Гарольд, заглядывая в пакет, который Саманта, не церемонясь, поставила пакет прямо на его стол. 

— Она попросила передать вам это, — ответила Саманта. 

— У нас новый номер, мисс Гроувз, я сейчас занят, — возразил Гарольд. 

— И именно поэтому я здесь. Одежда и гитара напрямую связаны с номером. Переодевайтесь, Гарри. 

— Новый номер — начинающий музыкант, верно? — Саманта разглядывала фотографию, пока Финч (с большой неохотой и с трудом убедив мисс Гроувз отвернуться) переодевался. 

— Да. Судя по данным, он направляется на прослушивание, которое проводит звукозаписывающая студия. Мистер Риз с утра наблюдает за ним. 

— Дальше мы с вами справимся сами, — улыбнулась Саманта. — Отлично выглядите, Гарольд. 

— Не могу согласиться с вами, мисс Гроувз, — ответил Финч, рассматривая свое отражение в окне вагона метро. 

Голубые джинсы были вытерты, на одном из колен была дырка. Черная футболка с надписью «Beatles» и силуэтами участников группы.

— Машина просила передать вам, что иногда стоит восстанавливать в памяти забытые моменты, — Саманта протянула Гарольду гитару. — И надо добавить еще пару штрихов.

С этими словами Рут несколькими движениями взлохматила волосы Гарольда и протянула другие очки

— Я надеюсь, Машина позаботилась о том, чтобы никто ни увидел меня в таком виде? — спросил Финч, убирая свои очки в футляр и надевая предложенные. 

— Сомневаюсь, — покачала головой Рут. 

Конечно же, они столкнулись с мисс Шоу на улице, как только вышли из метро. 

— Гарольд? — ошеломленно спросила Самин. — Неужели наше финансовое положение настолько плохо? 

— Это не то, о чем вы подумали, — торопливо возразил Финч. — У нас новый номер, я объясню вам все позднее. Мисс Гроувз, мы поедем на такси, или у вас есть машина? 

Рут ловко петляла по улицам Нью-Йорка, объезжая пробки. Гарольд не замечал мелькающих за окном зданий и проспектов — происходящее было непривычным, и это его беспокоило. В этой одежде он чувствовал себя неловко, словно его лишили привычной защиты. Хотя несколько лет назад он носил именно такие вещи. Финчу вдруг стало интересно, и он расстегнул чехол: гитара была очень похожа на ту, на которой он играл раньше. 

Они приехали к студии звукозаписи быстрее, чем рассчитывал Гарольд. Ему по-прежнему было не по себе. 

— Встреча с мисс Шоу была крайне неловкой. Надеюсь, мы не столкнемся с мистером Ризом, — сказал Гарольд, выходя из автомобиля. 

— Самин отправила мне твое фото. Классная футболка, — Финч готов был поспорить, что Джон сейчас улыбается. — Не знаю, что задумала Машина, но будь осторожнее, — добавил Риз серьезным тоном. 

Большой холл, расположенный перед залом, где проходило прослушивание, был заполнен людьми. Одни играли или настраивали инструменты, кто-то пел — в одиночку, дуэтом, а некоторые целой группой. Несмотря на шум, кто-то умудрялся говорить по телефону или даже дремать, привалившись к стенке. 

— Найти здесь Чарльза будет затруднительно, — сказал Гарольд, рассматривая толпу. 

— Не нервничайте, Гарри. Пойдемте. 

Саманта уверенно пробиралась сквозь толпу, Финч следовал за ней. 

— Извините, вы не поможете нам? — невысокая девушка неожиданно встала на пути Гарольда. — Нам скоро уже выступать, но наш гитарист опаздывает, а хочется успеть прорепетировать. Хотя мы сегодня уже утром репетировали, но мало ли,— девушка говорила быстро-быстро, не давая Гарольду вставить ни слова 

— Извините, но вряд ли я смогу подыграть вам, — сказал Гарольд. — У меня не такой большой опыт. 

— Ой, у нас совсем простая композиция, — к невысокой девушке присоединилась вторая, видимо, ее подруга. Несколько прядок ее волос были покрашены в розовый цвет. — Пожалуйста. 

— Стоит согласиться, Гарольд, — раздался в наушнике голос Саманты, ушедшей вперед на несколько шагов. — Не нужно выделяться и привлекать к себе внимание. Я найду Чарльза и прослежу за ним. 

— Давайте я попробую, — сдался Финч. — Но если вам не понравится моя игра — скажите сразу. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — наперебой заговорили девушки. Невысокая взяла Гарольда под локоть и повела за собой. 

— Меня зовут Сьюзи, а мою подругу Энжи, — продолжала тараторить девушка, продираясь сквозь толпу. — А наш гитарист — Том — вечно опаздывает, беда какая-то с ним, но играет он превосходно....

Энжи шла следом и молча кивала, соглашаясь со словами подруги. 

К счастью, пройти им надо было совсем недалеко. Со своего места Гарольд смог увидеть Рут, а недалеко от нее — Чарльза. 

— Я вас вижу, Гарольд, — раздался в ухе голос Саманты. 

Финч не успел ничего ответить. 

— Ноты. Тут кое-где еще аккорды указаны — Энжи протянула Гарольду несколько листов. 

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Финч, забирая листки. — Мне надо немного времени, чтобы разобраться. 

Все стулья давно уже были заняты, поэтому, немного поколебавшись, Финч сел на пол, на чехол от гитары. 

Он несколько раз провел по струнам: не верилось, что гитара идеально настроена. Гарольд разложил перед собой листы и начал просматривать аккорды. Пальцы сами заскользили по струнам, Финч не предполагал, что сможет так быстро вспомнить, как правильно брать тот или иной аккорд. Сбиваясь с ритма время от времени, Гарольд сумел проиграть всю мелодию от начала до конца. 

— Неплохо, — подбодрила его Сьюзи. — Попробуйте еще раз. 

Финч попробовал. Еще раз, и еще, и еще. Мелодия стала звучать гармоничнее, ритмичней. Гарольд сам не заметил, как увлекся, как игра на гитаре переросла во что-то большее. Словно музыка заполнила его самого — от кончиков пальцев на руках до затылка, вытеснив из головы лишние, ненужные сейчас мысли. 

Энжи что-то шепнула Сьюзи на ухо, та лишь улыбнулась, а потом они вместе запели. В полный голос, слаженно и в унисон. Песня была про любовь, про лето, про разлуки и новые встречи, если Финч верно разобрал слова. Девушки в отличие от него стояли, а не сидели, возвышаясь над ним. 

— Именно так ты заработал свой первый миллион? — голос Джона раздался так неожиданно, что Гарольд чуть не сбился. 

— Мистер Риз, разве вы не ушли? — тихо спросил Финч. 

— Решил проверить, как идут дела. На всякий случай, — ответил Риз. — Как я понимаю, все хорошо. 

— Когда-то я действительно играл на гитаре, — сказал Финч. — И даже немного выступал. Не сольно, в составе группы, но это было очень давно. 

— Извините, что прерываю вас, Гарри, но мне нужна ваша помощь, — теперь в ухе звучал голос Рут. — Я в одной из гримерных, прямо за залом. Вам надо пройти прямо, свернуть направо и снова прямо по коридору. 

Финч дождался, когда девушки допоют куплет, и закончил играть. 

— Простите, но мне надо идти. Был рад вам помочь, — Гарольд встал и начал убирать гитару в чехол. 

— Спасибо вам, вы отлично играете, — сказала Сьюзи. 

— Да. Удачи вам на прослушивании, — добавила Энжи. 

Гарольд закинул гитару на плечо и начал пробираться к гримерным. 

*

Одна из дверей в коридоре за сценой была распахнута, возле нее стояла Рут. 

— Вы вовремя, Гарольд. Помогите мне перенести его, — Саманта кивнула вглубь гримерной. Финч заглянул внутрь: на полу лежал молодой мужчина, без сознания, но живой. Руки и ноги были крепко связаны. 

— Он хотел навредить Чарльзу, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Рут. — Его подружка ушла к Чарльзу, а он не смог это вынести. 

— Вам стоило позвать меня раньше, — сказал Гарольд, чувствуя угрызения совести. — Вы могли пострадать. 

— Ничего сложного, Гарри, — улыбнулась Рут. — Вы возьмете его за руки, а я — за ноги. 

Следуя инструкциям Машины, Саманта вывела их через коридоры к запасному выходу. Рядом с которым, совершенно не случайно, припарковала машину Рут. Несостоявшийся преступник как раз поместился на заднем сидении. 

— Спасибо за помощь, Гарольд, — Саманта захлопнула дверь. — К сожалению, я не смогу вас подвезти обратно. Но Машина проследит, чтобы вы добрались благополучно. 

*

— Что ты планируешь делать с этой одеждой? — Джон кивнул на пол, где вперемешку с его вещами лежали джинсы и футболка Гарольда. 

— Наверное, отдам на благотворительность, — ответил Финч, приподнимаясь на локте и рассматривая беспорядок на полу. 

Ризу было слишком хорошо, и он не стал спорить с Финчем. Но потом он обязательно расскажет ему о том, как потрясающе Гарольд смотрелся в этих джинсах, и как приятно их снимать. Не говоря уже о футболке: Риз любил расстегивать пуговицы на жилете и рубашке Финча, но иногда это утомляло. 

— Сыграешь мне? — спросил Джон. 

В голосе Риза не было ни иронии, ни насмешки. Гарольд улыбнулся и потянулся за гитарой, одиноко стоящей в углу. 

Гарольд провел по струнам пару раз, а потом начал наигрывать любимую мелодию. 

— «Вчера» Beatles, — угадал Джон. 

— Одна из немногих песен, которую я по-настоящему разучивал на гитаре, — откликнулся Финч.

Музыка плыла, заполняя собой комнату. Гарольд невольно подпевал, едва слышно. Джон лежал, откинувшись на подушки, и наслаждался. 

— Кончики пальцев болят с непривычки, — сказал Гарольд, закончив играть. 

Риз сел и притянул руку Финча к себе. Он коснулся губами указательного пальца, чуть тронув его языком, провел им вдоль среднего пальца, поцеловал середину ладони Гарольда, чуть сжав свои пальцы на его запястье. 

Финч резко выдохнул, отодвинул гитару на край кровати и потянул Джона к себе.


End file.
